Smosh Games The Power within you
by kuhlkitty
Summary: Smosh Games The Power Within You The Smosh Games crew going to get lunch for a lunch time with Smosh Games video. Joven was driving his car, Lasercorn was in the front passenger seat, Sohinki in the right back seat, and Mari in the left back seat. Sohinki hoping not to die by Jovens horrible driving skills. Finally after what seemed for ever because of the bad driving of Jovenshire


Smosh Games The Power Within You

The Smosh Games crew going to get lunch for a lunch time with Smosh Games video. Joven was driving his car, Lasercorn was in the front passenger seat, Sohinki in the right back seat, and Mari in the left back seat. Sohinki hoping not to die by Jovens horrible driving skills. Finally after what seemed for ever because of the bad driving of Jovenshire. They got back to the building and started filming the lunch time with Smosh Games. Sohinki said "first bite" and took a big bite of his roast beef sandwich, then Mari said "first bite" and took a smaller bite of her chicken sandwich than Sohinki with his roast beef sandwich, Lasercorn doing the same with his own food, a thing of corn on the cob, then Jovenshire must have done the same but the recorder stopped recording and then they could not get the recorder to record any more so they finished there lunch and all seeing Mari hovering over the chair that she was sitting in finally Mari realized that she was hovering above the chair and freaked out falling back into the chair that she was hovering over. Lasercorn looked at Mari with this weird stare and almost killed her by the lasers that shot out of his eyes then said "O MY GOD". Jovenshire stood up in amazement and tried to walk over to Lazercorn and Mari but he could walk but he ran so fast that he ran around the table 7 time in 2 seconds then finally stopping near Lasercorn and Mari "Wow I am fast" Jovenshire said in amusement. Sohinki having very bad headaches and walked into the room they played the video games going to his desk getting pain pills for his pounding head but before he got to his desk he hollered in pain because of the pain in his head seconds later Joven, Mari, and Lasercorn, Joven tried to run as fast as he did were he was done eating his lunch but he couldn't, Mari tried to float but couldn't then Lasercorn ran to the room where Sohinki was and found this very big vicious looking dog Joven and Mari finally got to the room and saw the very big looking dog but then the dog turned back into Sohinki and Sohinki said "Did I turn into a werewolf?" Then Lasercorn, Joven, and Mari saying at the same exact time "yep!".

Chapter 2

Sohinki at his desk falling a sleep in his chair lasercorn, jovenshire, and Mari left t. Go home. And the next day lasercorn, jovenshire, and Mari whent to get Sohinki from the place he felasleep at. Sohinku was not there, sohinkI finically showing up with blood on his face, hands, and shirt. Sohinki realizing that he had blood on him and said " this is not my blood" and amused because he is not hungry and is very tired remembering the memory of him eating the cow that he killed. "Lasercorn" said Sohinki "I think I killed a cow last night and ate it." Jovenshire, about to be sick walked out the door and walked away from sohinki in at him in discust. Sohinki going to get cleaned up at a sink he looked at the marrow and did not see his reflection Freckling out running to Lasercorn and ask lasercorn " um, Lasercorn I can't see my reflection in the mirror". "Sohinki were are you" asked lasercorn. "Right in front of you" replyed Sohinki. "But I don't see you" lasercorn said. Sohinki slowly appearing in frount of Lasercorn. "Wow that was weird" said Sohinki. Walking back to the room were Sohinki, lasercorn, and mari are. Mari telliporting next to jovenshire and scared scared him on accident because he gist saw her sitting there then turned around and saw her standing there. Lasercorn about to walk and get his car keys that were on his desk but they magically started to float over to him relishing that he was the one who made it float. Jovenshire walked out side to his car his mind telling him to with the outhers following him went to pick up his car and he did then he gently placed it down back on the grown.

Chapter 3

Later that day Sohinki went to his car felling the same headache that he had before he turned into a werewolf so he ran back to Jovenshire, lasercorn, and Mari. After Sohinki turned into a werewolf in front of them turning back to himself seconds later. "That stinking hearts" Sohinki said in pain. "I am glad I don't turn in to a werewolf but that would be cool." Jovenshire replied. "Dose anyone want some popcorn" said Lasercorn pulling out a bag of unpoped popcorn then using the lasers that came out of his eyes to pop the bag of popcorn. Sohinki saying "it's not the best time" to Lasercorn. Lasercorn dropping the very hot bag of the popcorn saying "Ow" in a low pitchy squeak. Sohinki begging to get hungry so they all went to get in the car to get food.


End file.
